The like Summer Spinelli Became an Ashley
by Duck You Autocorrect
Summary: Spinelli left the sixth grade with a broken leg, and ego. When she thought her life couldn't get worse, she finds out her parents are leaving her for the summer, and she will have to live with Ashley A. who has plans for this summer, that includes shopping, practicing makeup, and turning Ashley Spinelli into a boy liking Ashley. When summer ends, Spinelli may like be a real Ashley.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Spinugly, are you chicken or something?" Lawson teased. "You can always back out, just admit you're too much of a GIRL to be double dog dared." he laughed.

Spinelli was never one to turn down a dare, and it being the last day of sixth grade was no exception. She took one last look down, it had to be at least 20 feet. She just had to climb up ten feet more, give or take, and tie Prickley's jacket to the top of the jungle gym. A prank like that would leave her in elementary infamy until the end of time. She reached her hand up to the next rung, just as the end of recess bell rang. Her hand missed the rung and in a moment of panic she let go and began falling down. One moment she was screaming, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Ashley Spinelli I do not expect you to complain once about your broken leg this summer. Your dumb stunt could have landed you in so much more trouble than just that. You could have died. Why do you have to pull that kind of stunts? Do you not care about your life? Your future?" Spinelli tuned out her mother from the backseat of the car, one leg extended across the seat covered in a thick white cast.

To say she was angry was an understatement. It was the summer before middle school, the last summer before she was considered a real teenager, and she had to spend it stuck inside with a cast.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if her summer plans hadn't been pulled out from under her. She was supposed to go cross country with her parents, her dad was going to take her to the wrestling museum. She was gonna swim in BOTH oceans. She had plans to eat fried food from every state. Now she was going to be stuck home with nagging parents.

"Look, Mom, I'm sorry I ruined your plans for the summer, but-"

"Ashley, your father and I spent a lot of money on this trip. I assumed you would know we are both still going on it, while you were in the hospital I found you living arrangements for the summer." Flo said, pulling the car into the driveway.

"Living arrangements? What, you're just gonna ship me off?" Spinelli said with anger in her voice. She had never particularly gotten along with her mother, but this was a new low.

"Well, all your friends have summer plans already, but luckily I ran into Jennifer, from high school, at the supermarket, and she mentioned that her youngests were at camp all summer, but her oldest daughter just wasn't doing anything at all and could use a friend, so she kindly agreed to watch you," Flo said, helping Spinelli out of the car and into the house.

"Well that's just great, you send me to live with some random chick from high school and now I have to live with her. She's probably a real weirdo." Spinelli mumbled.

"Ashley! The Armbruster's are taking you in out of the kindest of their own hearts, you could at least be a little nice about it, sweetie."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Armbruster?" Spinelli asked, her eyes widening in horror.

"Yes, I forgot you know their daughter Ashley, she was at the market too, what a sweetheart. She was actually the one who came up with the idea. I don't know why you've never mentioned her before, she seems like she could be such a lovely influence on you." Flo stated before leaving her daughter in the hallway, mouth agape.

 **Okay, this will probably be like the worst chapter of this story, but this should be the only solely exspositional chapter. Basically the plot I have in my mind is this story will follow Spinelli, who spends a summer with a broken leg and has to live with Ashley A., and Ashley A. turns her into an Ashley over the summer. Then it will follow her in middle school as an Ashley. What would you guys like to see in this story, comment and let me know ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

Spinelli begged, pleaded, and embarrassingly enough threw a temper tantrum trying to convince her parents to stay. "We promise, when you're better we'll take you on vacation, Pookie. It'll all be okay, don't worry." Her dad said, throwing her suitcase in the trunk of the car.

For some reason, they never understood her when she tried to explain they were sending her to live with the actual devil.

The ride felt long, longer than the actual 5 minutes it was. Tears filled her eyes when she passed TJ's house. If only his family wasn't spending the summer in England, then her best friend could have saved her from the complete torture that was about to be her life for the next month and a half.

Flo opened the car door, and Spinelli managed to maneuver out of the car without falling on her face. She still wasn't used to the crutches.

Ashley's house was a huge, white mansion. Maybe she was living with Satan, but hell seemed pretty sweet.

"Oh my god, Ashley S., you're like here! This is like totally rad!" Ashley said, standing in the doorway. She looked like a Barbie doll in her pink sundress, and her white wedges gave her about an inch of height over Spinelli. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and invited the Spinelli's inside. "Mommy and Daddy are dropping Brittany off at tennis camp, but they are like so excited for Ashley to be staying here this summer."

"We're so glad she can stay, right Ash?" Her mother asked her.

"Yeah." She groaned. "Super excited."

Ashley A. had an evil glint in her eye and smirked at Spinelli. "Ashley, I'm like so excited to give you the tour, you're gonna love it."

Flo and Bob said there goodbyes to Spinelli. She begged them to take her too, but they just laughed at her, somehow unaware of her clear misery. "She's sad to be missing our cross country trip." They explained to Ashley A.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give her a summer she'll never forget," Ashley said. Spinelli was wise enough to be afraid, very afraid.

* * *

Ashley A. had quite the amazing house, the tour started in the kitchen, which basically had all the food Spinelli could ever eat.

"We have a chef, his names Duke. He'll make you whatever you want, really. We eat dinner as a family every night, and Mommy and Daddy expect proper table manners. Don't worry, I'll show you how to eat like a lady." then Ashley whisked her away to the living room.

"We have like all the newest video gaming systems, and like the coolest games."

Suddenly, this summer didn't seem so bad. Spinelli imagined herself playing video games all summer long, with Duke bringing her grilled cheeses and milkshakes every hour. She could spend the whole summer on the couch, not giving a shit about Ashley A. and her dumb table manners.

"Tyler brought all the systems to camp though, he couldn't imagine living a month without them so Daddy had them all installed upstate. Lucky for you we have my movie collection. Have you ever seen Legally Blonde?"

"No." Spinelli hated chick flicks

"Omg, you are going to love it.

Ashley took her through the bathrooms loaded with beauty products, the dining room with fancy dishes, past the pool house, and finally to her own room.

"We're gonna share a room this summer, I even got Daddy to buy you your own bed."

It was true. Ashley's room now had two beds. Spinelli had to wonder what kind of money this family had. The room was everything Ashley A. was, refined, girly and pink. The walls were light pink and covered in pictures of Ashley with her friends. The dresser was topped with makeup, perfumes, and hair products. A pink rug was in the middle of the wooden floor, and there were two pink canopy beds.

"Why are you doing this?" Spinelli asked. "Why are you trying to be nice to me, you hate me."

"Well, Spinelli. I guess the truth is, I see something in you. I guess I could call it true Ashley spirit. You're conniving and strong-willed. You would make for a wonderful Ashley."

"I'm never gonna be an Ashley. Okay, Armbruster? Get that through your head. I don't want to wear makeup or dresses or drink tea. I don't want your friendship, or whatever you're offering me. I like being me" Spinelli said.

Ashley left the room with a smirk, she wouldn't be defeated, no. This plan was going to go perfectly. Phase one was a success, it took a lot of convincing of Mommy and Daddy to let Ashley S. stay in the same room as her, but it was necessary. So what if Daddy had to buy a new five hundred dollar bed? It was all going to be worth it. Ashley grabbed Spinelli's bag from the foyer, and peeked inside.

"A yucky leather jacket, as if." She sneered before throwing the jacket into the muddy flower beds.

"Some gross pajamas. Ew with food stains. That's like so gross." She tossed them next to the jacket.

She continued with the rest of the bag until it was empty of all the clothes Spinelli had brought. They were now covered with mud, among other things, and like so gross. Oh well.

She walked back into the room, and saw Spinelli passed out on her bed. "It's like such luck that we're the same size," She said to the sleeping girl. "Whoops." She sneered before stealing the beanie off of Spinelli's head. This would go directly into the trash.

She heard the garage doors open, and with a delightful grin proceed to wake Spinelli up by hitting her on the head. "Ashley S., it's like time for you to meet Mommy and Daddy." Ashley giggled.

In her sleepy daze, Spinelli didn't even notice her hat was gone.

"Ashley, it's so nice to meet you," Ashley's father said,

"Yes, Ashley's told you so much about you," Her mother said, grinning like she though Ashley and Spinelli were best friends.

"Thank you for having me." Spinelli said, trying to be polite. Now she just needed a polite way to tell them that their daughter was a demon and she would like to go home.

Ashley exited the bedroom, and in an Oscar worthy preformance screamed. "Ashley?" her parents shouted. Three ran to find the screaming preteen.

"Oh no, Ashley S. my puppy princess like totally destroyed your clothes." Ashley A. feigned shock.

"Oh Ashley we are so sorry this happened to you." Mrs. Armbruster said.

"Yes, so sorry." Said Mr. Armbruster.

Spinelli was in shock. She quickly mumbled, "that was all of my clothes."

"Oh, don't worry Ashley," Ashley A. said, "you can borrow mine."


End file.
